


Mike Jump-Man X1: Rise of a Wielder

by SpiritofGuilt



Series: Mike Jump-Man: The Series [1]
Category: BlazBlue, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: "Otaku" O.C., Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, I don't care about how many hits and Kudos this gets, Mild Language, Out of Character Tager, Self-Proclaimed "Parody" of Mishonh from God, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: “Just because you're a Nobody it doesn't mean you're unstoppable. Light or Darkness, Heartless or Nobody, It's what inside us that makes us who we are. It's not about having lots of munny nor is about being powerful. It's about who we are and everybody around us that we make friends with, and those friends are what makes us stronger."





	1. A New Keyblade Wielder is born!

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm finally writing a proper fanfiction that ain't a lemon. Whoopee-freaking-doo!
> 
> "text" - speech
> 
> 'text' - thought
> 
> *text* (with with emoticon before the text) - chibi
> 
> [text] - The time and/or what music is playing
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Blazblue belong to their respectful owners. I do not make money off of this Fanfiction whatsoever. I only own the Original Character, Mike Jump-Man.

[12:00 a.m.]

"His name was Michael Ricardo Jump-Man, a 16 year old Teen who had loved Anime, Games, and Pizza. He was deemed by many to be a... somewhat Likeable Otaku who would've eventually earn his Keyblade and work to defend everyone from the heartless. many others such as Sora, Riku and even Donald & Goofy would go with him and help..."

[Professor Frankly's Theme]

(／ロ°)／ *AAAGH, Why am I not comprehending any of this?!* A large red man yelled as he threw his book down. His name was Iron Tager, a Sector Seven Professor who was currently preforming research on the Keyblade. Unfortunately, he was not able to comprehend what the Keyblade was about nor was he attempting to get any sleep. His ruckus had caused a Soldier to walk in and gave him a towel, which he had gladly accepted."Thank you. please bring up Stein for me." He ordered, in which the Soldier did. It only took a few minutes for him to wait, as Stein had walked towards to what he was reading.

"Tager, what's going on..." Stein, who was in his PJ'S, drowsily said as he yawned.

"Explain this to me!" Tager said as he handed the book to him. It was entitled "The history of the Keyblade and Wielders." "I can't even comprehend what it's talking about! It talking jibber-jabber!"

"Well... You're reading the book upside-down." Stein answered, which caught Tager off guard.

((+_+)) *Why didn't I knew tha- er I mean...* He whined as he tooked the book back and read the front rightside-up. He noticed the volume number on the bottom... which was number 1, and not 2.

(＃ﾟДﾟ) *Why the hell is this not the right volume?!* He yelled as he had thrown the book at Stein.

(((( ；ﾟДﾟ))) *I-It's not my fault, Lord Tager! The librarians had given you the book, no?* The scientist stuttered as he picked the book back up.

"Hmph. Whatever. Now, get me the next volume ASAP. There's still more research I need to do!" He barked. 'and plenty more of what this Mike person is...' He had thought inbetween his speech. "Right away!" Stein said as he ran downstairs, only to trip on a lying Raphsody. "Whatch where you're loafing around, you fool!"

[M&L: SS - Joke's End]

Tager sat back down and looked outside at the pitch black sky. He had wondered who, or what this Mike Jump-Man figure was. A boy? A girl? A rogue Heartless? The professor scratched his head in confusion, not sure what to expect. 'Whatever you are, Mike... I'll be sure to find you. And make sure you're not the one with the Keyblade in hand!' He thought, smirking

[The Next Day: Traverse Town, 9:30 a.m.] [KH - Traverse Town]

It was a clear morning out in the hustling and bustling Traverse Town. Everybody was doing something; some shopping, some working, some relaxing, which was what four exact friends were doing. One in paticular was the mentioned Mike Jump-man. He was a emerald-colored eye Otaku that had always hung out with his few friends: Kairi, Sora, and Riku. He wasn't decked out in any good clothing tough, just dark-brown hair that reaches to the back of his neck a normal summer coat those Anime hunks on the beach wear along with a pair of Black sweat pants, Jordan's and a sideways Mario Cap, paired with just one of said person's gloves.

"And that is pretty much why I wanted to go there!" Kairi said to her friends. Mike wasn't paying attention to what she was talking about; a new mall ran by merely nothing but Moogles was recently opened and she was exicted for it.

"If Moogles really are working there, then why are their still those people dressed up as moogles?" Riku asked, turning to her. She simply giggled, smacking him behind the head. "Hey!" He exclaimed, making Sora laugh.

"hahaha!" he sad "Leave Riku alone! He's already starting to whine now because of you!" Sora teased, making Riku facepalm.

(屮ﾟДﾟ)屮 *Sora!* Riku exclaimed, making the whole group (except Riku and Mike - who kept walking -) laugh. The group had eventually managed to get to the mall in time for the opening, walking inside. Mike, on the other hand, had stopped in front of the entrance, not a peep in sight. Just then, Kairi had noticed Mike not walking in. He was, for some unknown reason, starting to slowly dissolve into thin air. The redhead had froze, suddenly realizing what's going on. If a had disappeared like that, then could (s)he... No that wouldn't have happened. She shrugged it off and waltzed back inside.

[Unknown area, ???] [KH - End of the World]

"Mike..."

"No... leave him alone..." The two spirits said.

"Ugh... where am I?" Mike said as he awakened and looked around him. He was in a strange place, only on a huge sphere with circles that had different people - even Sora! - on it. "Hello?" He said. All he could hear was a echo.

"Mike..." said the first Spirit. The soon-to-be Keyblade wielder noticed her and tried to stay calm.

'ok... now I need too talk to Kairi about this.' He tought "So um... anyone else here?"

"No." The second spirit said as it left the room. "Do not worry about her. She's always like that, but you'll get used to her." The first one said, leaving Mike with a nod.

"Mike Jump-Man. We've been watching you for a long time." She said, floating to him "this world is the place where the legendary Keyblade was made."

"For real?!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yes! Now... do you have any friends?" She asked, placing her hand on the middle of her chest.

"Well... I only three, and that's Sora, Riku and Kairi." He answered. Riku was his first friend, and then came along Kairi who she had introduced Sora to.

"Well they, except for the girl, are actual Keyblade Wielders because We had made special Keyblades for them."

（´∀｀）*Oh my God! I'm actually friends with actual Keyblade Wielders!* The Otaku exclaimed, which made the Spirit giggle.

"Yes! But there's a problem tough." She exclaimed. "A species of monsters called Heartless roam about this world and they are known to be dangerous. Only you and your friends must find out what's causing them to appear and stop them before they overtake the world!"

"Oh boy..." The Otaku sighed.

"Right. This may just be the hardest thing you ever done, but if you work with your friends, then you, along with them, wll eventually save this world. As of now, I wil give you your very own Keyblade." She explained. She then clapped her hands, making a Keyblade appear in Mike's hand. It had looked exactly like Sora's, but the only difference he could find was the handle's color, which was red.

'So The spirit gave me some a Keyblade and I, alongside with my friends, must help defend theworld from the Heartless. What's the worst that could happen?' He tought as he was brought back to the front of the mall his friends were in... which was overrun by the mentioned Heartless.

"Oh... Boy..."

[Sonic CD - Stage Clear]

To Be Continued!


	2. The Rising of The Nobodies!

[8:45 a.m. ???] [PM: TTYD - Professor Frankly]

"First of all, what're you talking about? I fought plenty in a training session before, but there not in this Heartless group, so why did you mention them during the meeting?" Tager argued. He was in the middle of arguing with Stein about the Invisibles, a type Heartless that're deemed to be the most dangerous out of the bunch. "Tager, I've told you and showed them to you a million times! They're Heartlesses that're like the Nobodies strength wise!" Stein said, facepalming.

"And whats a Nobody?! This book said that I needed to spread the effect of the strength evenly on the Heartless and these... Nobodies out aganst the Wielders defending the world!" Tager explained. He handed Stein a book that was called, "How to ensure proper Heartless and Nobodies," opening up to the page he was talking about. Stein putted the book down and glared at Tager. ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ *That's not what I'm talking about...*

"What I'm trying to explain is that I did research yesterday because YOU thought that the Invisibles and Nobodies were two different things. And they're not."

"Can't you stop being a know-it-all and just get to the point? They're different." Tager tiredly said. Stein faceplanted onto the professor's desk and whined, banging his hand onto it in the way a three stripes haired kid would. "Oh my god... just go and do your research, ok?" Tager asked, moving him away from his desk. 'I'm getting tired of you arguing, anyhow...'

"Fine..." Stein answered, slumping out of the Giant's office. "Phew! That was close." Tager sighed in relief. He walked over to his Ariel Knocker and petted it, smiling all the way. "That stupid scientist thinks he can change my mind! Well he can't! Yeah!" He spoke to it, hearing it chirp. It then suddenly punched the cage open and flew onto Tager's shoulder, relaxing on it. "Who's a good little Ariel Knocker!" He cooed.

"Leave your dumb Heartless alone!" Stein shouted from downstairs, immediately causing the Ariel Knocker to hop off Tager's shoulders and fly down to where Stein was at; his room. "What do yo- HEY!" Tager walked downstairs to see his Ariel Knocker chasing after Stein upsettingly. ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ *Don't just stand there! Help me!* The scientist pleadingly cried. The Seven Professor just ignored him and watched the amusement, laughing all along. "Keep running!" He laughed.

[Taverse Town Mall (TTM) 8:50 a.m.]

The TTM was incredibly with what felt like millions times larger than the outside, which looked 3 stories tall. Mike was worried by how he was going to find at least one of his friends. He kept walking in hopes of finding out where Sora, Kairi, or even Riku was, but with no luck whatsoever.

"Anyone here? Hello?" He shouted. Tis but a echo.

"Is there anyone here?" He shouted again. there was still nothing.

"Sora? Riku? Mike? Where are you? Help!" The Otaku could hear footsteps coming from a disabled escalator. 'Damsel in distress. Most obvious Anime and Game clichè the author could think of?' He thought.

"heh heh heh heh..." The sound of faint laughter was coming from the same place he heard the footsteps. It immediately hitted him: Kairi! "I tricked you... I want Key..." the same eerily echo was heard again. Kairi, thankfully, managed to reach Mike just in time, running behind him.

"Mike! I saw this thing... chase me down!" Kairi said. 

"Key... KEEEYYY!!" The creature screamed. It was a white and slender abomination, with a strange upside-down heart symbol on it. "I want key... you have key..? you... DIE!" It echoed. The Keyblade then suddenly appeared in Mike's hand, causing him to widen his eyes at it. He nodded tough as he wasn't backing away from a fight!

[Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate]

The monster attempted to attack Mike via jumping at him, knocking him far back to a wall. The new wielder got up and throwed his Keyblade at it, hoing it would hurt. It came back to him, where only by sheer luck he managed to catch it.

"What is that thing?!" Mike screamed. He lunged right back at it, striking it with what he got. The creature flew away from him and stared deeply at him, then falling to the ground. Then suddenly more of the same creature surrounded him and Kairi.

"Hang on guys! I'm coming to help!" Mike had heard who exactly said that: Sora! He ran in and jump into battle position, wielding his Keyblade in hand.

"Thanks, Sora! Think you can lend me a helping hand?" Mike asked, getting a nod from Sora. The two started to combat the creatures. Sora was able to combat most of them as he was getting mere scratches off of them. Mike, however, done his best to combat them, but without much of the success his Spiky haired friend was doing. (A/N: This is a major key note I'm fixing for Mike. Instead of making him a Gary Stu, I'm gonna try to build him up from learning how to combat the Heartless and Nobodies.)

[Ambience]

"Are you ok?" Sora asked. The Keyblades had just then disappeared.

"Yeah... Thank the light you came just in time."

"It's ok! Thanks to our friendship, they had it coming." Kairi spoked up, breaking her silence. The Duo looked into her eyes and nodded. It wasn't going to be easy if Sora hadn't came to the rescue and fought off the creatures, otherwise things would've been worse. Mike sat down and took his hat off, fanning himself with it.

"So you're now a Wielder?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I just recently been told that we were destined to defend this world." The Otaku answered.

"Cool! But... have you seen Riku?" Kairi asked, still worried.

"No..." Sora sighed climed "We had to split up to find more heartless and Nobodies, which were those creatures we just fought. The good news is, I saw my good friends Donald and Goofy." The group had gotten up and continued upwards. "But there were also plenty of Nobodies overall."

"Well if there's going to be plenty of those things, then I got plenty of training to do!" Mike exclaimed. "That's the spirit, Mike!" Kairi praised, hugging him. The group was now on the Second floor, now ready to find Riku and combat the swarm of Nobodies.

[Sonic CD - Stage Clear]

To be continued!


	3. The Search For Riku Begins!

"I'm just an average man... With an average life... I work from nine to five..."

[Professor Frankly's Theme]

(　ﾟДﾟ）*WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!* Tager was unfortunately caught by Stein singing while prancing around his study room dressed in a 70s Disco dance outfit. He quickly got dressed back up to his normal outfit and tossed his other outfit out. 'Oh my god...' Stein thought, starting to crack up.

"And you're suppose to knock first before entering my room, I know you've been taught that!" Tager then noticed a few of the Shadows giggling(?) at the mishap they've just witnessed, making him more crossed. (＃ﾟДﾟ) *And as for you group of Heartless, I suggest you run before you regret being here!* He yelled, making the Shadows run. "Hmph. Anyway... what brings you here again, Stein?"

"Well... I have some good and bad news." Stein sighed. The professor widen his eyes, leaning his shades down a bit to see Stein. "Go on..." Tager said.

"Well the good news is, your Ariel Knocker is safe. Other than that, I've created a new batch of Shadows that're completely different than the ones we've created. combining the DNA of the Shadows, I've noticed blah blah blah..." Stein continued to ramble about the Neoshadows, a stronger variant of the Shadows. 'ugh... apparently the author's too lazy to add more dialogue. I don't blame him' Tager thought.

"And so, I know that it is a good replacement becuase when I firts tested an army of both types, I saw the Neo type more burly, so I thought they could end up being smaller versions of a Big Body, but then I pitted them both against each other and found out... they were what we need." The Scientist discussed. Tager was fast asleep, bored to death by Stein's explanation. "TAGER!"

"Whu- Oh... and the bad news?"

"I had to use them as a defense protocol." Stein pouted. 'Of course, they could work.' Tager got up and placed his hand on the scientist's shoulder, smirking. "Whadya mean, defense? If they're good at defending our little hideout, then we could possibly be hidden even well! Get down there and create more!" Tager encouragingly commanded, pushing Stein downstairs. He kicked back and got his research right back out, going back to it, only to close it for a second. 

"Hey, viewer!" He said as he pointed to your PC screen. "I know the author wouldn't care if you did this or not, but why not give this anime/fanfiction/whatever-you-call-this a review and/or a Kudo? Who knows, maybe the author would appreciate it!"

[Kupo Towers] [Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam - Forest Fairy Melody]

'the next day I should figure out who's in charge of this mall.' Mike thought as he continued exploring Kupo Towers, which he came up with (A/N: I'll think of a name for it. you just wait.) He, along with Kairi and Sora, were back-to-back in case if any Nobodies or Heartless would attack (which needless to say they were lucky.) The group continued up the tower until they were found by a Rhapsody, which had alterted a group of shadows. "I wasn't sure if it was just Nobodies here!" Mike alerted, wielding his Keyblade alongside Sora. "expect them to regret this!"

[KH II - Vim and Vigor]

Mike started attacking first at the Rhapsody, while Sora casts fire at a group of Shadows. Kairi stepped back and tossed a shadow at another, knocking them down. Sooner or later, the pile would eventually be defeated. But then came a Sorcerer Nobody, which summoned multiple fireballs that came down near the group. The Otaku attempted to repel the away from Sora, getting hit a few time in the process.

"Mike, Remind me to help pay you back for that!" Sora cheered on, causing Mike to smile. The duo charged towards the Sorcerer and started to strike it repeatedly, knocking it back into a wall and soon was defeated.

[Mario & Kuigi: Paper Jam - Forest Fairy Melody]

"Is that it?" Mike asked, while his Keyblade disappeared. The group nodded and continued onwards, only to stop at the doorway to see Riku, who had seen the entire fight.

"What do you know, that was pretty good! I never knew someone like you could kick butt!" Riku said to Mike, signaling Mike to follow him. The Otaku waved to Sora and Kairi, who both waved back.

"Thanks. I guess it's because not only was I given a Keyblade, but thanks to teamwork!" The Wielder replied.

"Congrats! Now hurry along and help me with fighting the rest of them!" Riku said before running off.

ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ *Hey! Wait up!* Mike said, running after Riku. The two continued up to the balcony that was still under construction. After raching the top the Duo stopped dead in their tracks.

[Moogle Towers Balcony Construction Site] [ambience]

Riku, without Mike, was able to tell exactly what was going on: Two mysterious figures - both with similar looking Keyblades and cloaked in all black - were standing nearby along with Heartless being created, staring at the Silver-haired Teen and the Otaku, all while it had started to rain. 'The author sure knows how to make a fight scene rock!' Mike thought.

[KH II - The 13th Dilemma] 

The first one charged towards Mike, whose keyblade was in hand, and striked him with it's Keyblade, throwing Mike - who had tried to clash Keyblades - off guard and knocking him down. Riku clashed with the second via jumping at it while it was turning around. Mike threw his keyblade at the first one and kicked it up into the air and jump slashed it into the ground, yet being struck via a stealthily placed Shadow.

"Listen, Get your head in the game! The master would want us to kill these Wielders, or take one." The first one said, which sounded like a boy.

"Right." The other said, which sounded like a girl. She got up and dashed after Mike, leaving the boy figure to deal wt Riku. Soon everybody was clashing Keyblades left and right. The boy jumped over Riku and struck him in the back. He was knocked off and was now hanging onto his dear life.

"Riku! HANG ON!" Mike shouted as he ran at the boy with a charge.

"Get him!" The girl shouted, pointing to Mike.

"I can't. We were tasked with taking the silver-haired one and not the one with the cap, so leave him be!" The boy said as he clashed Keyblades with Mike. It was only by sheer luck (and possibly hope) that the boy was defeated. The Otaku kicked him down from the balcony, turning the tides of battle into a fight between Riku and Mike against the cloaked girl.

"Give it up, whoever you are! And who are you anyway?" Mike shouted.

"It would be none of your business. Now... BY THE HELP OF THE DARKNESS I WILL BANISH YOU TO HIM!" She yelled as she shot a beam of energy at Riku. Then, a mysterious portal was opened, which had swallowed Riku - who, alongside with Mike, were hanging on in hopes of not falling into the portal - into wherever it had took him. The fight was over, but Riku... was nowhere to be found.

"What did you do to Riku?!" Mike said, getting up after the portal was closed.

"I'm not able to tell..." the figure said. She turned around and walked away, leaving nothing but him and Riku's Keyblade; Way To The Dawn.

[Super Paper Mario - Soft Light]

Mike fell to his knees and looked deeply at Way To The Dawn, unsure what to do. He simply picked Way To The Dawn up and started to walk back down Moogle Towers, heading to Destiny Island (which he heard it was called by Sora and Kairi) without them both. When he went to sleep at night, after reading a Manga and somehow managed to snuck in, he placed Way To The Dawn next to his bed, Then locked the windows and door so neither Sora nor Kairi couldn't walk into his room to see what was wrong.

'Tomorrow morning, I'm going to find Riku alongside with Sora and Kairi no matter what happens. I have to do it no matter what!' He thought.

[Sonic CD - Stage Cleared]

To Be Continued!


	4. Into A Whole New Town!

[PM: TTYD - Curse of The Black Chest]

"WE FINALLY HAVE YOU!" Tager screamed, laughing awhile. The mysterious figures were alongside with him, crossing their arms while looking at their victim. "I hope the Wielder who thought he could foil my plans would realize that he's already failed and the others who tried to he-"

"Master, I believe our innocent one understands." The boy figure said. Tager didn't blame him tough, he was right all along. "You're right... Roxas." Tager replied.

"ROXAS?!" Riku muffled. He was tied in chains onto a wall with tape on his mouth. 'So Roxas, alongside with whoever the other one is, was working for this guy?' He thought.

"Hopefully I can brainwash this fool tomorow, but it's my day off, NOT AN EXCUSE TO SLACK OFF!" The Sector Seven Professor walked over to Riku and took the tape off his mouth. "Besides, I have... important stuff with my team of Heartless, and then I'll spend the night ensuring you're part of our group!"

"Whose idea was it to kidnap me?!" Riku interrogatively shouted. Tager threw a punch at Riku, knocking him out. 

"Take him away. I got plans that need to be intact." Tager commanded. The figures took Riku down, carrying him away. Tager turned around to see his group of Heartless awaiting orders. "You don't need to do anything. I'll await his arrival... heh heh heh heh... ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA! HA, HA HA HA HA!!" He laughed. 'Unfortunately, my intermission has to be short. Curse the author...'

[Traverse Town, 11:35 a.m.] [KH - Traverse Town]

The next day, most of Mike's friends were out and about which gave him time to search for Riku. He was still gone ever since he and Mike confronted the figures at Moogle Towers and there wasn't any form of clues on where he would be at. Mike searched high and low for him, but he was nowhere to be found. The Otaku knew he had to have help with where Marth was, but then again, he knew informing Sora and/or Kairi would worry them both if he told them, nor would bringing someone would just cause them to alert Sora or even Kairi. Mike had kept searching until he heard a few rather... familiar voices.

"Hello?" Mike said out. The voices were growing closer, allowing him to hear what voices were coming.

"It's over there!" one said in a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Gwarsh, I wonder if it's Sora?" another said in a somewhat deep pitched voice. Mike was SURE if they were the people Sora had said yesterday.

"Hey! You must be the new Keyblade wielder!" He was right, it was Donald and Goofy! The Otaku looked at them and nodded, but little had he known that something was creeping up to them.

"Yep! I'm Mike Jump-Man! And you must b- hey!" Mike said, only to be shoved by Donald, who has his staff in hand.

"Donald! Now get your Keyblade and fight these guys!" Donald quickly said, pointing to a batch of Nobodies.

[KH II - Sinister Shadows]

Mike and Goofy had gotten their weapons ready, prepared to fight the Nobodies. Mike jumped attacked one via his Keyblade and struck a Nobody with it. 'My first time working with these guys. This is awesome!' He thought. Donald casts firaga at another group, which inflicted nothing onto it. Goofy dashed into it to defeat it. Mike, alongside with Goofy and Donald, worked together to defeat the rest of the Nobodies. After the group was destroyed, the Trio sat down.

[KH - Traverse Town]

"Thanks. Do you know where Riku is?" Mike asked the group.

"Umm... no." Donald sighed. "We started looking for him also, because we found a Keyhole only he would be able to lock. I guess you're looking for him too?"

"I am too. I even have his Ke-"

"THE WAY TO THE DAWN!" Goofy shouted. "Gee-whilakers Mike! You're lucky to have found his Keyblade! If you keep it safe, then we'll be able to finally lock that keyhole!" 

Mike knew he had a point. If the Keyhole had accordingly create a onslaught of Heartless and Nobodies, then he must lock it.The Otaku nodded understandingly and stood up. "We have to find that Keyhole ASAP. I just hope that Sora nor Kairi would find out about the Keyhole. Then again, Sora should help us." Mike informed, seeing Donald nod in agreement.

"Mike! There you are! I got something to tell you!" Mike heard Sora running towards the Trio waving.

"Just in time. Mike here was wondering about the Keyhole we found." Donald said, looking at him.

"Well... Where is it?" Mike asked.

"It's... in Twilight Town." The Spiky-haired boy answer with a worried tone.

"Oh boy! Wait. TWILIGHT TOWN?!" Donald yelled, full of shock. "Twilight Town?" Mike asked.

"That place was rumored to be closed to be public for good ever since those Nobodies appeared!" Goofy informed.

"Well we have to get there no matter what. Riku is in trouble!" Mike stated.

"Then we'll need to work together in order to find Riku." Sora declared. "Kairi mustn't know about this. If she finds out, then there's no way Riku's going to be saved." The group gave thumbs up and headed out to Twilight Town.

[Twilight Town, 2:00 p.m.] [KH II - Twilight Town]

It was a long travel to get from Traverse Town to Twilight Town, but the group managed to get there. The group explored the deserted town until they reached Castle Oblivion. As they walked up to the entrance, a force field suddenly appeared, knocking them out of the way. The only person to have walked through was none other than Stein, who was in a outfit similar to the Hooded Figures Mike had fought, but it had stitches around them.

"So... What're you doing here, Wielder?" Stein asked, looking at Mike.

"We've came to rescue Riku." Mike said, bringing out his Keyblade.

"I'm sorry, but YOU'RE NOT GOING ONE STEP NEAR HIM!" The Scientist shrieked, bringing out a two-handed thunder Chakram.

[Kingdom Hearts II - Dance To The Death]

He attempted a charge towards Mike, clashing their weapons against each other. The Otaku was knocked back into the gate, trying to get up. "Just stay back, guys!" Mike yelled as he charged at Stein and unknowingly casted Thunder. 'Huh... that's new.' He thought. Stein looked up at him and threw the Chakram at him, striking him back down to the ground.

"Not bad... BUT RIKU WON'T EVER HE YOURS!!" The stitches covered doctor shouted. The combatants clashed at each others, getting nothing but mere cuts. The Otaku threw his Keyblade at the scientist - which worked shockingly - only for it to end up spinning continuously as Stein turned around and spun his Chakram.

"Like that'll happen!" Mike said. He jump kicked him in the back, unfortunately getting struck back. The Otaku got up, only to get face planted back to the ground by Stein's shoe stomping him down.

"Ha ha! You should've known I was a nobody, so I doubt you or your little grunts will even live!" Stein bragged. Mike knew he wasn't right, of course he should have known that Stein was recreated to be a nobody. The gang tried everything they could only to fail.

"How are you doing this?!" Mike asked, flipping Stein over (which the scientist just lands on his feet like a cat.) "My powers... come from MY FRIENDS!"

"Cute. But mine come from The Darkness." Stein smirked as he walked away.

"But with the power of friendship, every bit of The Darkness won't effect me!"

"Yes, Yes. But I'm also the servant of my Master! The one who gave me these powers in the first place!"

"Who are you really?!" Mike shouted. The scientist just laughed, leaving in a trail of dust.

After Stein's departure, Another figure came out. However, this one was much bigger than Stein, and was in mere pitch black...

[Sonic CD - Stage Cleared]

To Be Continued!


	5. Mike Vs. A New Enemy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I start off with Tager's intermission (which is basically the notes from SSB: Mission From God,) but this time it's going to be focused on Kairi. You'll see why I'm not choosing to use Tager :)

[Destiny Islands 6:30 p.m.] [KH - Destiny Islands (obviously...)]

It was just a peaceful night on Destiny Islands. Kairi was just by herself at the shores tiredly laying on the sand in her bright red bikini with the waves running throughout her feet. She layed back to stretch her arms out, tired from all of what happened today. "Boy... what a day." She said out loud. No one was there to hear her, making things less embarrassing for her to talk out loud. Rolling over onto her stomach, she buried her face into her arms and sighed peacefully for the quiet tranquility there was. There was until...

 

"STOP KNOCKING DOWN MY SANDCASTLE! If you don't stop, then I'll tell Kairi to scoop you up and toss you down a drain!" Oh boy. Just when Kairi thought she was finally relaxed, she just had to hear Namine getting upset. She got up and drowsily walked over to the other side of the beach, where Namine - who was in her summer dress she loves to wear - was currently trying to build a sandcastle.

"What's *yawn* going on Namine?" Kairi asked, tossing her long messy hair back. "Right now, I'm trying to build a sandcastle for our friends and that new guy, but the waves keep knocking it down!" Namine whined, crossing her arms. Kairi couldn't help but giggle, lifting Namine up and escorting her to a area where the waves wouldn't mess her sandcastle up again for the 100th time. 

"Well I see the problem. You're building it a biiit too close to the water, so maybe that's what's going on." She explained, starting to rebuild the sandcastle. Namine knew she was right, but what if she wanted to build more alongside with the water? The blonde just shrugged it off and continued to listen to Kairi go on about how she can help ensure the waves won't cause another ruckus again.

"Also, we should add a shell representing each and every one of us here. That way, it'll show that this sandcastle's for everybody!" Namine spoked up. Kairi smiled at her and got to work walking along with her to pick up shells that could represent Her, Namine, Sora, Mike and even Riku. "Thanks for helping me, Kairi." Namine said, hugging the redhead. The two giggled and continued to collect the shells and build the sandcastle.

[Castle Oblivion Entrance]

Mike stared at the figure, ready to face what would exactly come out. He readied his Keyblade, only for his jaws to drop at what was in his sight; Tager simply walking out in nothing but a bath robe and his pants on.

"Well look who it is! Some guy with a plumber's hat, a jacket, sweatpants... And you're considered the new Wielder?" Tager complained. 'Well at least he looks cool...' He walked down to stand looking at Mike while taking his bath robe off.

"I suppose I should give a backstory before I begin *ahem* So, it all started when I was ju-" Tager ended up stopping halfway, all thanks to Mike kicking him... exactly where he would fall down. The Seven Sector fell down and covered his groin in pain. (>д<) *IMPOSSIBLE!! NOBODY IS SUPPOSED TO KICK ME RIGHT DOWN THERE!! ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M TELLING YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!*

Tager limped up and walked away, falling down onto a medical stretcher that was being held by two Shadows that were shaking there heads. As they carried him away, Mike turned to the group, who were giving sighs, facepalms and glances. "Umm... that was easy?" Mike worriedly scratched his head.

"Well, you apparently made it looked easy" Donald laughed. "With him out of the way, our search for Riku will be easier."

"Apparently I guess so." Mike said.

"What're we waiting for then? Lets find Riku!" Sora Suggested. the rest nodded un unison and walked into Castle Oblivion.

[Castle Oblivion - 1F] [Kingdom Hearts Re: CoM - Castle Oblivion]

The group explored the castle, with hopes of Riku being found safe and sound. They had searched all over with rarely any Heartless or Nobodies to be found, But Riku was nowhere to be found. They continued to search no matter what, ensuring they weren't giving up, until they heard the sound of footsteps coming from the door that lead to the basement.

[Castle Oblivion - B1] The group walked downstairs with their weapons readied in case if they were going to be jumped. Mike pointed to a familiar looking person; a person that had silver hair, but had a black bodysuit with a heart in the center. He turned around and glared at the group, most importantly Mike, in which he held his hand out and magically grabbed Way Of The Dawn.

"Well, Mike. This was where my Keyblade was at the whole time, wasn't it?" The person said to Mike. Mike was frightened at what had just happened. Did the familiar person just took Way Of The Dawn out from him without even moving a inch? He shooked his head and firmly grasped his Keyblade.

"This was my precious sword, Mike!" He said, which caused the group to gasp: Riku had became a Heartless, AGAIN!

"NO... NOT THIS AGAIN!" Sora yelled as he charged alongside with Donald and Goofy at Riku, who simply knocked them back.

"Now in the mean time, I will just kill you and consume you with Darkness!" The Now-Heartless-Again shouted as he - along with a appearing group of Heartless and Nobodies that blocked the entrance - ran towards The Otaku. Mike knew they wouldn't fight just him, but he had no choice. He had to fight Riku!

[Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days - Riku's Battle Theme]

Mike and Riku circled each other and prepared to lunge at each other, but in which they simply ran at each other and clashed Keyblades. Mike jumped over him and threw as many of flurries of slashes he could a Riku, but only for him to teleport around and block them. With The Wielder distracted, Riku grabbed him via his throat and shoved him back with force, knocking him back into the unconscious group. 'Is there anything that can hurt him?' Mike thought as he casted fire for the first time.

'Do you ever give up?' Riku thought while jumping over the fire to cast a dark fireball at Mike, sending him further back and knocking his cap off of him. The two thrown their Keyblades to clash at each other again, both panting in frustration. Mike had managed to land a hit on Riku, in which the Silver Haired Heartless brushed off and struck back. Mike stumbled to get up and struck back at him with a punch. The two used every bit of fire at each other, since their Keyblade clashes weren't working. "What the hell will stop you, Riku?!" Mike coughed out.

Despite all of his effort it was no use. Everbody had to retreat now, except for The Otaku.

"Come on, Mike!" Donald shouted.

"No... y'all leave with Mike. We'll deal with Riku while you escape!" Sora ordered as he charged at Riku like it was years since they had fought each other. The Otaku ran for their lives as more Nobodies and Heartless appeared to stop them before he was trapped.

[Kingdom Hearts II - Missing You]

"Mike!" Kairi gasped as she ran over to The Wielder as he collapsed. Mike thought he would be chewed out at Kairi for worrying her, but thank god she was worried more than mad. Kairi carried him with all the strength she has to her room and placed him on her bed, taking his coat off to look at the severe scars.

"Kairi... I'm-"

"It's ok, Mike. I'll wrap you up." Kairi shushed. Mike knew that Kairi must've been worried about him ever since he went off to find Riku. She reached over to some bandage cloth and wrapped it around Mike. "I was going to find you and figure out who in the world would make you disappear all of a sudden, but since you're back...I thought I let you in on something." Kairi said.

"Look... I have something to say to." Mike gulped as he sat up, only to wince at the pain. "It's about Riku."

The redhead placed her fingertips over her mouth in shock. "What... happened?" She asked as she swelled up in tears.

"Riku's... a heartless now." Mike announced. This had caused Kairi to embraced him into a hug and sob right into him. "How would that happen again?!" The Otaku rubbed her head in sorrow, feeling bad for her. "I'm sorry, Kairi. Not only for worrying you, but..." Kairi moved his head down to her, eyes locking at each other like a keyhole being locked.

"Mike... you're ok." Kairi quietly said as she pulled him closer to her and slowly locked her lips onto his, both blushing madly. The Otaku shutted his eyes in relaxation, cuddling with her into a deep sleep.

Since Mike was asleep now, Kairi giggled as she cover both of them up. "I'll make sure you're healed all the way Mike. I promise..." She whispered.

To Be Continued~


	6. A Message? Or A Threat?

[Castle Oblivion - Throne Room] [KH: CoM - Castle Oblivion]

It was perfectly quiet in Castle Oblivion. Nobody but a man with long white hair was sitting on his throne with his hand covering his face, snapping his finger once to open the door. The Sector Seven Professor, Riku, and Stein walked in and bowed down onto one knee at him in disbelief (except for Riku, who didn't essentially cared.)

"I have just found out that you two managed to convert Riku back to our side again. However, Sora and his little misfits along with the unknown Wielder had escaped." He pointed to Tager and Stein. "Explain yourselves."

Stein stood up with a smirk on his face. "That Wielder made quite a challenge when he fought me." 

"Really?" The man asked. Stein just chuckled. "He said it was because of his friends that gave him such powers. But really, it was just the light."

"B-B-But Master! The Wielder wa-" Tager stuttered, only to be quieted by The Man, who banged his fist down onto the armchair. 

"SILENCE!" He shouted.

"Now, you two need to go through the dreams and create a batch of *ahem* 'them.'" He commanded as he shooed off Tager and Stein. The two nodded and walked away. As Riku got up, The Man stopped him. 

"Is there anything I must do, Master?" Riku asked while being a show-off by flipping his hair.

"No Riku. You may go and train all you must. I'll inform you in case I need you." The Man said with a smirk.

[Destiny Islands - Kairi's room 7:00 a.m.] [KH II - Missing You]

The sun had shined brightly out onto the breeziness of Destiny Islands with the waves acting much calmer (which even made Namine Calmer when it came to her sandcastle) than usual. The redhead slowly lifted her eyelids up to see Mike in her arms, sleeping peacefully. "Good Morning." She whispered. The Otaku faintly opened his eyes to see a smiling Kairi that was tracing circles with her hand around his bandaged stomach. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"A bit... I guess..." He answered, lying back down onto her. "Ok, but you need to rest for a while for me. Do you think you can do that?" She softly asked, pecking his cheekbone.

The Otaku couldn't help but nod. "I'll try... but what i-" He was silenced by Kairi, who giggled. "It's ok. Remember, the light will protect us from the darkness." She insisted.

"Ok then." He said as he hugged Kairi. Kairi cuddled up with him like she was just a newborn in his arms.

[A few hour later...]

Mike wasn't able to sleep, but Kairi had drifted to a deep sleep in his arms. He carefully putted her down onto her bed and covered her up, kissing her. "I love you." He muttered. as he continued back to Traverse town, he looked at his pocket watch Sora had gave him, which read 10:30. 'I got alot of time.' he said as he continued his trek.

[Traverse Town Square] [KH - Traverse Town]

He was waiting for 12 o'clock to strike because he heard that a person named Aqua would be performing live in front of Traverse Town. (A/N: Yes Aqua's going to be ooc. I dunno if I should be sorry or not :l) And best of all he managed to get tickets for him, Kairi, and Sora! Ever since Aqua has retired from being a Keyblade wielder and considering she is already a Keyblade Master, she had tooken time to go after what she was always wanting to do; to sing. Mike wasn't going to wear anything too fancy for him and his friends' trip as he was only wearing a tank top (to hide his bandages) with a silver Mickey Mouse necklace along with baggy jeans and his normal shoes.

[Ambience]

"Well where are you going?" A voice called out. Mike looked around, but could find nobody. "Over here!" He heard again. He looked around until he had seen a unknown boy sitting on top of a roof. "Are you the one who helped Riku a few times in a dream?" Mike recalled the stories about Sora and Riku during their Mastery Exam.

[The World Ends With You - Someday]

"Of course. The name's Joshua." Joshua said as he hopped down and followed the Wielder. "The names Mike." Mike nodded as an agreement and continued walking, only to see what looked like a Heartless that didn't hear Mike, so either he was lucky or it was lucky. He saw it "drop" a letter, and being the Curious one he sometimes was, he walked to over to read it. "What's it say?" Joshua asked as he looked over.

The two sat down read the letter they had discovered. Starting from the top to the bottom it had said: UNKNOWN PLAN. 'That's it? No exposing the plans to the heroes. The author is one smart guy...' Joshua thought. Mike on the other hand, was frightened a bit at the sight. Sure nothing was said on the letter, but if Aqua had - for the light knows what reason - was under attacked and POSSIBLY turned into a Heartless or a nobody, then Tager and his gang would ensure that Mike and friends were doomed instantly. Mike crumpled the paper up into a ball and tossed it to Joshua, who uncrumpled it back and looked at it carefully. It was still the same piece of paper it originally was.

“Well Mike,” He spoked up “I guess whoever wrote this didn't want us to find out what's go-" The bell above Traverse Town drained out his voice and startled Mike. He quickly got up and started to head back to Destiny Islands, yet stopped by the head of the Reaper's Game. "And where do you think you're going?"

(\°д°/) *It's almost time for her event and I can't miss it!* Mike shouted as he was tripped over by Joshua.

"Relax, Mike!" Joshua laughed. "I'll let your friends know.” Mike nodded and went back to heading straight for Traverse Town Central.

[Traverse Town Central 11:55 a.m.] [Ambience]

Mike stood patiently for his friends to hurry up. He looked out into the distance to see Kairi and Sora running towards him in their normal outfit. "It's about to start." Mike said as he sat down between his friends.

“Hello everybody! I just wanted to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to um... S-see my first performance here. I'm j-just nervous considering it's my first time doing this...” Aqua greeted as she stood up onto the stage. from behind everybody, a cloaked figure was standing up on top of the clock tower, watching the concert fold out. The figure nods in agreement towards a swarm of Nobodies, which all disappeared.

“Attack the Keyblade Master!” She yelled as the stage was surrounded by Nobodies. Almost everybody except Mike and Sora fled the concert, leaving the Duo to fend off the Nobodies.

[KH II - The 13th Dilemma]

Swarms of Nobodies surrounded Aqua in unison, ready to attack. Mike and Sora jumped onto the stage and drawed their Keyblades. "Mike! Think about your damage!" Kairi yelped. The Hooded Figure floated down to the stage and stared at Mike with her Keyblade in hand. "Defend Aqua, Sora!" Mike said as he went after The Figure and engaged in combat with her.

Mike dashed at her and struck her, but strucked back at the stage knocking it down. He staggered up and clashed blades with her what felt like a billion times, knocking her hood off and showing her face and short black hair. "You... I'll end you!" She shouted as she went after Mike. "Try me, because I'll kick your ass!" The Otaku taunted as he striked her with fire. The Girl got up and teleported behind him, countering him. Mike, who was struck by The Girl, flew towards Sora and fell into him by the back, knocking both of them down. Aqua lifted both of them up and casted Curaga onto her and the Duo. "It's ok, guys!" Aqua cheered on as she worked with Mike and Sora to combat The Girl.

The Girl clashed Keyblades left and right towards the Trio, trying to knock them back. "Why won't you... stop!" The Girl flew back off the destroyed stage. [Ambience] The Girl then disappeared, the second time in Mike's eyes. "Who was she?" Mike asked in confusion.

[KH II - Organisation XIII]

"O-oh gosh, That my friend..." Mike turned to see a mouse in a Black Coat similar to The Girl. "Was Xion."

The Trio gasped in unison. "You mean the one from Organization XII who died, your Majesty?" Sora asked. 

"She was defeated in battle right?" Aqua asked alongside. Mike stepped up in utter confusion about what was going on. After all, it was him who didn't knew squat about Xion, Sora's Majesty nor Organisation XIII. 

"Sorry, but what is Organisation XIII? And who is Majesty?" Mike asked. 

"First off, It's Mickey Mouse in case you're wondering. And second off, Organisation XII are... let's just say Nobodies. You see, Xion had died, but for some reason she's back." Sora thought carefully, then nods. "Nobodies are those with no hearts, but... how is she revived without a heart?" The Spiky-haired Boy asked which popped a opinion into Aqua's mind.

The Blue haired Master looked over to Mike, who had handed her his Keyblade. As time was passing by, it was slowly turning into a Keyblade similar to Riku's, but the keychain had the Nobodies symbol. "Maybe she's after Mike! She must've ruin my concert just to lure Mike here." She handed The Otaku's Keyblade back to him.

"Or maybe they're tampering with the darkness too far!" Mike insisted, which caused Mickey to gasp. "I dunno, but you're right, um..." 

"Michael Jump-Man. Or Mike."

"Mike!" Mickey agreed. "Somebody could possibly be tampering with Darkness in hopes of reviving the rest of Organisation XIII, but thank the light it's not strong enough. If it was, then Kingdom Hearts would be doomed."

"Kingdom... what?" Mike asked which made Mickey chuckle at his confusion. "It's the source of all light! Geez, you sure don't get out much, do you?" 

"Well... I'm new to this stuff, y'know." Mike said. 

"But still, if the Darkness ain't strong enough to revive Organisation XIII, then we should be safe... for now." Mickey said. He signaled Sora to follow him, leaving Mike and Aqua by themselves, which Aqua grabbed Mike gave him a big kiss while hugging the now blushing Wielder tightly.

“Thanks for saving my life Mike.” Aqua thanked as she proceeded to leave. With Mike by himself, he started to go where Sora and Mickey was heading off to. He didn't have time to waste!

[Sonic CD - Stage Cleared]

To Be Continued!


	7. A Familiar Face Returns!

[Castle Oblivion - Throne Room] [KH: CoM - Castle Oblivion]

Mere hours has passed since Xion attacked Aqua, only for Mike and Sora to thwart her plans. She bowed down in front of the same man who shooed off Tager, Stein, and Riku. He looked down at Xion in disbelief over her failed actions, sighing with frustration.

"I see you were unable to defeat Aqua and bring her here." The Man said in dissapointment.

"Master, it wasn't Aqua who had stopped me... it was that Wielder and his little friend." Xion said. The Man turned with his face covered to Xion and sighed again. "I'm serious, Master."

The Man smirked at her in agreement. "Xion, you may have a point. If this Wielder relies on his only friends for help, then the light is part of him. However..." The Man thought carefully and gave a 'mmm-hmm.' "Send Riku here." The commanded. The Nobody nodded and ran off to fetch Riku, passing a certain Professor that was carrying a huge bag.

[PM: TTYD - Professor Frankly's Theme]

(^o^) *Masterr! I got some wonderful news!* Tager shouted as he was in Cloud 9. He dropped a big bag that was tied up.

(|||T_T) *Oh no... What Tager?* The Man asked. The Professor opened up the bag he dropped, letting his little surprise come out. Nothing came out, which made Tager raise a eyebrow in confusion. "Funny story, I actually made a surprise for you! I-It's just shy, heh heh..." Tager said as he reached into the bag.

"Where in the Light's name is that thing?!" Tager whined as he stuck his head into the bag, only to quickly pull himself out with a weird dog-like creature nibbling onto him. "AAAH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!" He screamed in agony. The Man face palmed himself, watching the stupidity unfold.

(T.T) **sigh* Do you ever get anything done here...* He muttered.

[Daybreak Town - Rooftops 3:00 p.m.] [Kingdom Hearts X - Daybreak Town (Field)]

The Otaku had spent most of his time relaxing in Traverse Town since The Concert was cancelled. He was reading a Manga he couldn't get the name of the Title of on a rooftop when Mickey beside him and tapped his shoulder, causing Mike to put the Manga down and see what was up.

“So, Mike? I believe you were right about what you said about Xion being revived.” Mickey said. Mike widened his eyes in shock of what he heard. Was he right all along about Organisation XIII being resurrected again?

"Really? Er, I mean... I was right?" Mike asked which made The Majesty nodded.

"I sure am. And I have more information about what's going on." Mickey answered. Little had they known they were being watched by a hooded figure. "Well, do you think we're able to stop their plans on reviving the rest?" Mike asked.

"If it's possible, then I'm pretty sure it would..." The Mouse stopped to perk up and look around. "Uh oh..." He pointed to a man that floated onto the opposite roof of them, making Mike get up and readied his Keyblade.

[PM: TTYD - Curse of The Black Chest]

"UNFORTUNATELY NOT!" He shouted as he removed his hood to reveal himself as Stein.

"You again?!" Mike shouted. Mickey on the other hand readied his Keyblade too.

Stein laughed as he lit a cigarette and putted it in his mouth. "My apologies, but what I meant to say was we're still doing our best to strengthen the darkness for the sake of Organisation XIII. And since I'm generous enough today, I think I shouldn't fight you little wimps."

"Explain yourself!" Mickey shouted. Stein tossed his cigarette out to him, which Mike repelled it back. "because a good little friend of mine wanted to teach you a thing or two about messing with his... other friend, so name somebody you think would LOVE to see!"

Mike thought carefully about his question. "Hmm... Sora?" He guessed.

"Good one! But no." Stein answered. “Since the Girl is taking a break at the moment, I thought you'd like to meet somebody special...” He stepped back and clapped his hands. The person following behind him was none other than Riku himself.

"RIKU?!" Mickey and Mike gasped. in unison. "You gave in to the Darkness AGAIN?!" Mickey added in angrily.

"Hello Majesty. And Mike." Riku greeted. Stein floated over to both Wielders and kicked Mike down off the roof, watching him fall onto the ground.

[Ambience]

"He'll be keeping you busy. And as for you, rat... I'll deal you!” Stein laughed. 'boy will this be fun!' Riku thought as he casted Firaga around him and Mike, blocking them both from running. Mike knew he had to fight Riku again, but it wouldn't matter now. Nowhere to run, him and Riku was ready!

"It's ok, Mike. I'll make it quick." Riku glared at Mike, who done the same. "Bring it on!" They both shouted.

[Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate] 

The two casted as much magic as they could at each other while jumping around to dodge the said magic. Riku Casted Thundagra at Mike and knocked him near to the burning flames which knocked him back to the Silver-haired Heartless. Mike throwed his Keyblade and kicked Riku away, which managed to give The Otaku time to land hits on him. 'He's trained alot since last time...' Riku thought.

“Well, your combat's really improved. It's not like it's going to stop me tough!” Riku taunted.

“Yeah, says some slacker with no friends!” Mike shot back. Both combatants truned against each other and thre Fire at each other which both shots hit each other and explodes, knocking them both back into the great walls of fire. Mike removed his burning Tank top and casted cure. 'Nice one, Riku.' He thought as he ran up to strike the Heartless, yet missed. Despite all of his effort, he couldn't land a hit.

Mickey knocked Stein nearly off the roof which made the mad scientist hang on for dear life. Riku shoved Mike out of the way and used Stein as a ledge, jumping up to Mickey's height and clashing Keyblades with him. The Otaku hopped up to his height, but kicked back down by Riku. With both distracted, Mickey casted Blizzagra and knocked Riku back down onto Stein, ensuring victory for Him and Mike.

[Ambience]

"Mike... You can't be a hero if you keep relying on others!" Riku barked as he collapsed. "At least I have some friends." The Otaku muttered as he shrugged it off and waved goodbye to Mickey. He walked away and off back to Destiny Islands where Kairi and Sora was waiting.

[Destiny Islands 5:03 p.m.] [KH II - Missing You]

"Mike!" Sora shouted as he saw him. The Otaku waved at him and sat down onto the dock. "Well... did I missed anything?" He asked.

"You did, Mike." Kairi said as she came up behind them. She sat down in between them and rested her arms around them both. "I... got some bad news." Kairi said, making the boys gasp. "Is it about Riku?" Sora guessed.

"No it's just... I had a dream." She said. "I was told that if Mike kept the Keyblade for much longer, then The Darkness would get much worse."

Mike started to grow more worried. "The Keyblade... well it IS starting to look more like Riku's. And it has this weird symbol as the keychain." Sora looked at The Wielder's Keyblade and raised his eyebrows. "This is the..." his eyes widen as he saw the symbol.

"Nobodies' symbol?!" Kairi and Sora gasped. "But... Mike does have a heart. Does he?" The redhead gulped nervously. The group grew more nervous the more they thought about it and looked at Mike. "I don't know..." Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well... We fought off the Heartless and Nobodies, so that's one thing. But why do I have this symbol on the Keychain Is just... why?" Mike explained. Kairi stood up and pulled the boys up along with her.

"Let's just sleep on it, ok?" She recommended. Sora nods and hurries back to the cabin while Mike turned to a worried Kairi. "Mike... just be careful, ok?"

"I will, even if it means working with you guys. It's not being strong or believing in yourself that matters. It's your friends and those around you that matters the most." He smiled as he hugged Kairi.

To Be Continued~


	8. The Revenge of Xion!

[Castle Oblivion - Throne Room] [KH: CoM - Castle Oblivion]

Xion walked up to the Man and bowed down as usual. 'What could he want this time?' She thought as she closed her eyes. The Man turned around to see Riku and Stein bowing down along with the Nobody.

"It wasn't a success Master. He won along with that putrid mouse." Stein said. "But he did put up a good fight."

"Same goes with the Wielder?" The Man asked. "Even you guys?!" Xion asked, getting up to glare at Riku. "You're brought back to us and you failed?!"

The Man grabs Xion by the arm and tugs her away to his throne. "Relax Xion. The more they fail, the more I learn about this Wielder." Xion listened, yet she didn't care if it taught him something. She wanted Mike away from the light and pulled straight into the darkness! "I just have to say that it's typically obvious to lose to this Wielder because we don't want to spoil ourselves with victory. Is that true?"

"Sorry to walk in unannounced, but I believe you're wrong!" A voice called out. The group looked over to see a slim figure with his arms folded.

"Tager, ple- oh..." Stein looked closer to see a Male Redhead in a similar black coat. "And who might you be?"

"I can't tell you, but I'm here to lend you guys a hand. Got it memorized?" The figure asked as he walked over to the group. "We'll eventually." The Man answered since nobody was going to speak up. Little had they known Xion snuck around them and left to hunt down Mike. She wasn't going to be stopped even by her master. She must have revenge!

[Daybreak Town - Plaza] [12:00 p.m.] [KH: Unchained x - Daybreak Town (field)]

Mike wasn't entirely busy over the next few weeks since he confronted Riku a second time. Having told he could've been a nobody was startling, but it wasn't going to be anymore pretty when he is being hunt down by a slowly reviving Organisation XIII. At least he had his friends to back him up whenever he needed them the most. He simply shrugged the whole Organisation XIII fiasco off his shoulders. It's all up to the light and darkness for that.

Mike was currently by himself in the middle of carelessly exploring Daybreak Town in his normal attire with a Manga glued to his eyes. He decided he should have the day off since Mickey was training with Sora and Kairi was busy preparing for her and Mike's lunch out for the weekend. The trek had continued until he was stopped by a mysterious blonde that bumped into him. She was, by sight, in a hurry for something The Otaku probably didn't knew nor cared since it was her business after all.

“I-I'm sorry, sir! I was just running back to my friends home and...” She blabbered on. She stumbled up to notice cleary it was Mike, who was getting up too. “Hey, you're the new Wielder Kairi was talking about!” she happily glared up onto him.

"Yup. He name's Michael Jump-Man, but mostly Mike." The Wielder greeted.

“Nice to meet you! My name's Namine!" Namine greeted. “So what're you doing right now?”

“I was just walking around until you happened to bump into me I guess.” Mike said as he scratched behind his head. Namine followed the Otaku until they reached Moogle Shop. [Daybreak Town - Moogle Shop] [Ambience] As they entered the Shop it was strangely quiet as it would've been crowded. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Namine said as she hid behind Mike.

"You should have a bad feeling..." They both heard. Mike looked around to see who had said just that until...

“MIKE!” The Blonde screamed as she tackled Mike to dodge a flying Keyblade. The Keyblade flied back ino the hands of a mysterious figure.

[KH II - Organisation XIII]

'Not another one...' Mike thought as he got up. The figure took it's hood off to reveal herself: Xion. (›д‹) *AGAIN?!* He should've known she would eventually be back to fight again! But then again, He hoped to Kingdom Hearts that she would give up and leave it to whoever else that felt like going after Mike. 'I didn't expect Xion to come back AGAIN. Please in the name of the light don't let the author make the "Have that one character pop up over and over to fight the main character" clichè...' He thought.

“Mike, we need to get out of here!” Namine said as she tugged on the door with all her might. “What's going on?!”

“You don't understand don't you?” Xion asked. She shoved Namine away from her and Mike with nowhere to run nor hide.

“You let her go now!" Mike shouted as he shoved Xion away. The Nobody stepped back and barricaded the room with darkness, leaving them all alone.

Xion walked around Mike in circles with her Keyblade in hand. "I wanted revenge and now I'm getting it." 

“Don't listen to her Mike...” Namine whispered. Mike narrowed his eyes down at Xion. What exactly was this revenge plan for anyway?

“Don't listen to that blonde, Mike.” Xion argued angrily. Nothing was helping the Otaku, because it was just making him more angry.

“I'm listening to neither of you!” Mike shouted as he clenched his fist. “I can't go anywhere withouy any of you guys jumping in can't I?! I'm not joining the Darkness! I'm staying how I am no matter what!”

“ Say whatever you want, because no one can here us. It's all thanks to the darkness!” Xion shouted, in which Mike stepped back. "That's what you think!" He shouted.

Xion didn't care one bit of what she had said. She took the duo with a kick into their faces, which knocked them both into the ground.

“Hey! Cut it out now! Just because you have the darkness on your side doesn't make you powerful! It's the friends around you that make you powerful!” Namine argued. “Hmph. You think you're correct, but now that I'm back I have a army on my side. Just give it up!” The Nobody said as she walked over to Namine with a stern look on her face.

[Ambience]

“Just because you're a Nobody it doesn't mean you're unstoppable. Light or Darkness, Heartless or Nobody, It's what inside us that makes us who we are. It's not about having lots of munny nor is about being powerful. It's about who we are and everybody around us that we make friends with, and those friends are what makes us stronger." Mike explained as he hopped back up.

“He's right. He's not a weak toy you can just p- Aggh...” Namine said. Xion had enough as she grabbed her by the throat. “Like it or not... you'll be... AAHH!!” She screamed as her heart started to float out of her.

[Kingdom Hearts: CoM - Namine]

Mike jumped after Xion only to be forced back into a wall. He got up to see Xion grasping her hands onto Namine's floating heart. His Keyblade appeared in his hand now that he's hopefully ready. “Stay back and I'll leave you alone!” Mike shouted, prepared for whatever she would throw at him. The 14th Member didn't care what he said at all as she crushed the heart that was in her hand.

“It doesn't matter if she stays back or not.” Namine said as she got up. She was now in a black coat, her eyes were a brighter color and a all too familiar symbol was on her chest. “I'm not pleased with you Mike.”

"Namine... No...! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Mike shouted. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"

“Too bad. You've already lost her. It's over now." Xion shrugged as she chuckled. “Now you can turn around and go back to your helpless friends like you should be with.” Namine added.

[Ambience]

“Never! I'm not letting you get away with this!” Mike snapped off. “She may have seen me once while we were just exploring and I may have not known alot about her, but there's no way in hell am I letting you leave alongside with her! TRUST ME!!”

"Unfortunately, not for long." Xion said as she stepped back. "End him Namine!"

[KH - Night of Fate]

And in unison, Namine brought out her Keyblade. All Mike could do was fight now like last time.

To be continued!


	9. Mike Vs. Namine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I apologize if the music choices are starting to grow repetitive. I've been trying to find music that would fit perfect for the scene and let's just say... I've been having trouble with that. :/

[Daybreak Town - Entrance] [KH Unchained X - Daybreak Town (Field)]

"What're you doing Goofy?!"

"I'm checking down here!"

( >д< ) *FOR THE LAST TIME HE WOULDN'T BE IN THERE!!* Donald fussed. He was unfortunate enough to be alongside with Kairi, Goofy and Sora in a hunt for Mike in the middle of Daybreak Town. they had check everywhere, but without luck, they were unable to find him. Goofy was practically checking inside the riverbed for what could feel like the 3rd time already. "Now get out of there because this ain't Antlantica!" He whined as he pulled Goofy out.

"As I always say, three times the charm!" Goofy said, giving out his trademark chuckle. The Wizardry Duck sighed in disappointment and went back to looking around.

"It's ok Donald. We'll eventually...." Sora said until he stopped at the Moogle Shop entrance. He tried to open it with everything he has, yet it didn't open. "Hey guys! C'mon over here!" He shouted. The group huddled over at the door to see what the commotion was about.

"Guys, do you here something?" Kairi said as she brought her ear closer to the door. "I hear... fighting going on." she could hear shouts of magic and Keyblades being clashed.

"Fighting? In a Store?" Donald laughed at what she said."I'm serious Donald." She said back. The Duck kept his mouth shut thanks to her as they all grouped up to figure out what's going on. Little had they known that Mike was currently in combat...

[Daybreak Town - Moogle Shop] [KH - Night of Fate]

And now Mike was clashing Keyblades with the now Heartless Namine while Xion watched the battle unfold. 'She seems to now fight more impressively than she have. Of course, I know little to nothing about how she would hand fighting.' She thought as she leaned back on a wall.

“Snap out of this Namine! You're not on their side! You're not even a Heartless nor are you a Nobody, so cut it out!” Mike said as he knocked Namine back. Xion ran over and helped her back up from the strike.

“No... you're not being truthful about this. In reality, The light had your side and not mine.” Namine snarled as she tried to shake the thoughts of what Mike said out of her head. “You made me want to drag myself alongside with you into the Darkness!” The Nobodies looked at each other and combined their Keyblades into one. Mike knew one could exist along with another, but since when in the Light's name were they combinable?

"No... How is that possible?!" The Wielder shouted in confusion. He didn't receive a replay because Namine and Xion dashed towards him, ready to strike him. All he could do was clash and hoped they would fly back. To bad he thought that far too out. The Keyblades then caused a spark to bright it forced them through the walls of Moogle Shop.

Mike trembled to his feet while he slowly gained his vision back.

"What... Just happened?" Mike mumbled. He walked over to the unconscious Nobodies, who're now next to a broken Keyblade.

"The Keyblade... is broken?" Namine staggered onto her feet. Was it normal for a Keyblade to break in half? Better question; how did it break? Xion staggered up to merely her knees and saw the mess. Mike wins, and it's all thanks to her foolishness.

[Ambience]

"Dammit. I guess you win then." Xion sighed. She attempted to put the Keyblade back together, but they just fell apart onto the ground. "Why the hell do you keep winning?!" She sobbed, which did nothing to help but cause The Otaku to shrug in confusion.

Xion and Namine sorrily looked in each others eyes and decided to give up. As Xion created a portal they got up and left Mike alone in the dariness covered. It wasn't until long the Darkness eventually disintegrate away. All that was left was for Mike to leave, but the door was still sealed shut. 'How is it still locked?' He thought until he decided to just head up to the rooftops. He took the broken Keyblade and started to climb up until he reached the rooftops of Daybreak Town.

[Daybreak Town - Rooftop] [KH: Birth By Sleep - Keyblade Graveyard]

"Up here!" Mike shouted from above as he looked down. Strangely enough they weren't there except for Sora. As he climbed down the only that were there was Aqua and another Wielder alongside her. 'Is this the guy she was talking about? Because he doesn't look like one to me...' The brunette one thought. "Where is everyone?" Mike asked as he looked around.

"You were gone for so long, your friends came looking for you. Unfortunately they gave up except for Sora." Aqua said. "But what were you doing in there anyhow?"

"I ran into Xion, and... *sigh* it's a long story." The Wielder sighed.

"It's ok. We're here to help." Aqua gave him a hug. Mike could only give out a "Thanks."

“Well Mike, have you found out about anything else?” Sora was somewhat confused about this. He was sure Mike could've found out more about this.

“Well I did found this...” Mike pulled out the broken Keyblades and showed it to the group, in which they, except for the tall one, gasped.

“She somehow combined Keyblades with another one?!” He attempted at putting them together like a puzzle piece, yet they just fell apart. "I should've saw this coming." The tall one spoke up. The group turned around to him.

"What do you mean, Terra?" Aqua asked as she got the group to follow her.

"Master Yen Sid once told me something about this. when two Keyblades are combined, there powers are combined depending on who combines them. But no matter what side they're on, the Keyblades will break after a short amount of time, and they stay broken for good.” Terra explained.

'He has a point...' Mike thought as he was following the group. Xion and Namine were obviously part of Organization XIII (He might as well let it be Organization XIV since Xion's back,) yet the Darkness still permanently breaks any combined Keyblade. Even if it was created by Light it would still break, but how would it break if the combined Keyblades was being held in the hand of Light? 'I might as well just start dealing with thinking of that everytime the subject's brought up.' Later that day the group decided to call it a day and head back home. (Un)fortunately, it didn't stop Aqua from pulling Mike away from the group and giving him a kiss. "Be careful out there!" Aqua whispered to the blushing Otaku.

Sora couldn't handle holding in a chuckle of the sight of his friend Mike in this kind of a situation. He laughed it off and began to head back to Destiny Islands.

[A few weeks later...] [Destiny Islands 12:00 a.m.] [Kingdom Hearts II - Missing You]

Weeks of peacefulness flew by Mike as he had relaxed in what he had called home; Destiny Islands. Kairi, Sora and him - who was drifting off to sleep - were quietly resting by the beach with Sea-Salt Ice Creams in hand. It was peace and quiet for them until sounds of running had came into their hearing.

"Who's... running towards here?" Mike groggily got up to see who was coming towards them. They were now greeted by Aqua, who had a full on smile on her.

"I have something to tell you guys!" She happily yelped as the trio turned around.

"What is it Aqua?" Kairi asked in curiosity of her Cloud 9 status.

[Ambience]

"Well guys... I've talked to Terra... and..." She was far too excited to tell them the big news. Mike, meanwhile, tried to sit up to see what was even going on. (^o^) *TERRA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED!!!* Sora gaped his mouth open in shock, Kairi fainted, and Mike? Let's just say... he's already been fast asleep.

[Sonic CD - Stage Cleared]

To Be Continued!


	10. The Wedding Plan!

[Castle Oblivion - Balcony] [KH: CoM - Castle Oblivion]

It had just started raining near the area surrounding and covering Castle Oblivion. Thunderbolts had struck at random places (thankfully not exactly at the castle) at a slow pace in front of The Man, who was standing near the edge watching the rain. He was the only person there until Axel, whom he called for, had showed up. 'Hopefully he shows up in time.' The Man thought as he brushed his hair back.

Axel stepped up to the balcony in disgust of the rain. "Geez, Thank you for giving me a wonderful view of this weather!" Axel sarcastically said as he walked over to the man and bowed down. "And of all days to stand all the way up here in wonderful weather..."

"I'm really concerned about these heroes at the moment because a little bird told me the Keyblade Master Aqua is going to be married sometime soon." The Man explained as he turned around.

"And it's not about the new Wielder on the block? That's different." Axel said in shock.

"Of course, Axel. Then again, In his mindset, It's always really "fun" when one of us is after him. And when the heroes win, they supposedly feel really good." The man turned to the Redhheaded Nobody. "A since your self-invitation was considered the fiber of every person we have on our side's bean, I believe you could be up for something..."

Axel grinned with delight on what he just heard. "I need you to find the Wielder and keep an eye on him. However, don't let him find out you're watching him, otherwise you could be in for a... troubled time." The Man explained his orders to him. Axel nods as he proceeded to head out to his destination.

[Destiny Islands - Mike's Room] [KH II - Missing You]

"Well I hope the wedding goes without fail." Sora said as he tossed a half-asleep Mike onto his bed along with Aqua placing a fainted Kairi down next to him.

"I hope so to." Aqua agreed. “The wedding's planned for next week at the Boardwalk in Daybreak Town, so I hope you won't be busy on that day. Anyway, I need 2 go get the wedding ready for the big day, so I'll see you there next week.” She then gave Sora a friendly hug and left. "Ugh... what is..." Mike sat up to quickly get a glance at Aqua leaving his room.

Kairi sat up alongside the group in confusion of what had just happened. "What happened?" She asked, laying her head on Mike's shoulder.

“What do we do now as of the wedding?” Mike asked. Kairi's eyes widen after hearing that and remembered; Aqua said she was getting married! She fainted onto the Wielder's bed again, making the Duo laugh. "But seriously, what do we do?" Mike asked after calming down.

“Well, we have to help with the Wedding.” Sora said as he sat down. “The only best we could possibly do is stand back to make sure Organization XII doesn't interfere.”

"You got a point." Mike smiles. He knew Sora and him was sure the Organization was going to strike at any minute during the wedding. 'Of course what if they don't happen to?' He wasn't sure about if the wedding was a hit-or-miss for Aqua and Terra. At least they're Keyblade Masters, yes, but the more he grew closer to the light, the more they'd try to strike. Guess it was best to shrug it off for now... 

The Duo lightly shake Kairi awake, considering they were ready to go help Aqua. 'Let's just hope the Organization decide to not attack...' Mike grew worried the more he thought about the Organization XIII. Can't the Organization get out of his head?

“Why don't Sora just help alongside ya? I bet Kairi doesn't wanna faint a 3rd time...” Goofy asked as he, alongside Donald, follows the group as they walked to Sora's Gummi Ship. As Mike steps in and sits down, he looks at Goofy with a nod.

[The Gummi Ship] [KH I - Precious Stars In The Skies] (A/N: In case if you're wondering, it's the World Map Music.)

“Great idea.” Mike steps over and pecks Kairi's cheek, going back to sit down and buckle up.

“It'll tire me out to do that, but ok. Guess it's because - according to our places in the team - Goofy and I are considered the one that's supposed to be the defender of the group, Kairi and Donald, who can't heal me when I need him to, be the healer and Mike leads us.” 

"I heard that!" Sora heard Donald pout as he starts the Gummi Ship, just giving out a chuckles. “I know, Donald! But... I doubt nothing can protect us from the Light now that the Organization's being planned for revival.”

“It'll be ok Sora. All of us being friends are what will stop the Darkness!” Mike assured. Sora gives off a smile. “But then again, we need to do something about all the Heartless and Nobodies coming around to fight.”

“I know we can combat them with what we got." Kairi nods in determination.

"But thats only a temporary solution, because if we're caught with our guards down, then they'll be ready to go in for the kill, and it's bye-bye to all of us!” Donald looks over to her.

“I just hope combating the Organization is going to be that easy...” Mike sighs.

“If it was that easy, then I guess... Let's just not worry about it, ok?” Sora looks over and smiles.

[Daybreak Town - Rooftops] [KH: BBS - Keyblade Graveyard]

As the group gathered to help with the wedding, Axel watches the group from the roof. Everybody had helped each other out more than he could count. Of course, he made sure to hide away from so no one could find out he was making sure the plans to crash Aqua's wedding were successful. 'Hmmm... That's how Xion used that girl Naminè. She wanted to find them two in a place they would be at... and waked her up to come around to the darkness.' Axel thought. He could've known they were going to prepare for whatever The Man and Organization XIII had planned. It could just be a figment of his imagination...

He continued to watch them work and laugh until a black coated man - not the one he was commanded by - walk up to him. "No need to introduce yourself. The name's Ansem." Axel said before Ansem could say a word.

"How did you know?" Ansem smirks, folding his arms.

"Oh you know, the whole Organization and Darkness knew each other at the back of their hands... halfway." Axel chuckles. Xemnas walks up beside him and watches alongside him. "Nothing to see here tough, just some ordinary people doing ordinary stuff for a wedding..." This made Xemnas curious.

Just who is the lucky girl?" Ansem asked, which Axel just replies with, "Beats me. Some chick named Aqua." The Seeker of Darkness steps a tad closer.

"Hey, if you go blowing our cover, then we're in fo-"

"Shush, Axel. I'll deal with this." Ansem floats down and casually walks towards the group. They all (except Mike, who stepped back nervously) drew their weapons. 

[KH II - Organization XIII]

Ansem simply folds his arms and watches them. "Relax, there's no need to fight."

“I expected you to come around one day...” Kairi said with a crossed look. "What do you want?"

"To just enjoy watching you people begin your little... You." He looks directly at Mike. The Wielder had to be brave; he walked over to him.

"Who're you, another member?" Mike drew his Keyblade.

"Nice guess, but I don't work with the Organization. My name is Ansem, the man who tried to conquer Kingdom Hearts... until a certain spiky haired boy decided to foil that plan."

"That was because you were wanting the Light to yourself." Sora stepped beside Mike." The Light is for everybody, not just one person!"

“So? I wanted that and the Seven Princesses of Hearts so I could help change the way the Light and Darkness was. Now we're having to combat you worthless beings because you wanted to keep it 'balanced.'" Ansem grew a frown.

"The Majesty said that it has to be balanced. Light can't be more than Darkness and vice versa!"

“And the Light? Well it can overpower Darkness due to friendship! And our friendship is what makes the Light create the utopia around us! And we're Light, because FRIENDSHIP IS OUR POWER!” Mike shouted.

"Hmph. Always about your friends, isn't it?" Ansem smirks. "Oh well, it's getting rather late for me. I best head on...." He turns away and disappears. As the groups' weapons disappear, Mike looked down worriedly.

[KH II - Missing You]

"What's wrong, Mike?" Kairi places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine... it's just, what if we're not strong enough to stop the Organization?" Mike asked, looking up at Kairi.

"Since the Darkness's not strong enough to revive the Organization, I doubt he can defeat all of us. We'll be here to help you through this. We promise.” Aqua assured him as she got down and pecked his cheek.

He looked up and smiled at the group. "Thanks you guys." He was glad they were there to help him during this time. Luckily, Ansem didn't end up making things worse and went up and left. "The wedding is planned for next week. Is that a fair date?" Aqua smiled as she gets up.

“That gives us a week to prepare for whatever the Darkness throws at us!” Mike nods.

“We best prepare for it then!" Sora said as the group heads off to warm up for whatever the Organization XIII was going to do. Little had they known it was going to be something big...

To Be Continued~


	11. The Wedding Crash!

[Castle Oblivion - Axel's Dorm] [KH II - Missing You]

"Axel?" Xion steps into his room. Axel sits up to look at her in curiosity with a small yawn. "Yeah?" Was all he could say. The 14th Member sits down next to him and sheds a tear. "Can I ask you something, Axel?" The redhead nods and looks at her.

Xion sighs as she looks down. "Why are we considered bad people?" Axel stares at her for a blank second. Did she literally thought that and decided to, of all people, ask him this question? "Because... I just want to be and feel like a normal person..."

"Well, we're part of the Organization XIII, and most of our ac-"

"It's not that! I'm accused for being a bad person when I just want to be somebody that doesn't get accused of doing wrong!" She sobs into his chest. "I WANT TO BE NORMAL!!" Axel looks at her and sheds a tear. He honestly felt guilty now that she said something like this. "I just honest to Light feel like that Mike person..."

"How would you feel like him?" Axel stares at her. "I mean, it's not like he could be the next member of Organization XIII, because the Organization w-"

"Just shut up, Axel." She threw herself down onto a pillow, sobbing into it. "Now now..." Axel lifts her up into a hug.

[Paper Mario: TTYD - Professor Frankly's Theme]

"I just discovered something new you guys!" Tager barges in without a care in the world, but he looked... different. he looked more at the same height and size of Axel and had the Organization coat on. The two look at him in confusion and disgust, as he covered in dust, smoke and his clothes all ruffled up. "Before you two start questioning what I was doing, allow me to explain what I just found out!"

The two shook their heads and just listened. "Remember the time I found those dream eater parts?"

"They were in your la-"

"Shush shush, Xion! Now, I found out that some of them are consumable!" Axel looked confused, not even sure what he was blabbering about. "So I ate one of those and then... Ta Da!" He threw his coat off, showing himself as a human; same outfit, same hairstyle.

The two looked in shock, Xion fainting onto Axel's lap. "I... have a mission to do right now."

[Ambience]

He got up and left him and Xion all alone. "Axel...?" Xion sat up to see Tager. "Where'd he go?"

"Beats me." Tager shrugs. Xion grew a cute smile and pecked his cheek. "Cutie!" She giggled before the Sector Seven professor fell onto the bed with a blush. All he could do was give out a cute smile.

[Daybreak Town - Board Walk (Wedding)] [Dearly Beloved]

Today was already the day. The day that Aqua and Terra were finally going to get married. She was in tears of joy the more she walked alongside him, with Terra trying to hold his tears back. almost plenty of people were there to watch them start a new era of their lives. "They're so beautiful..." Mike held his tears back, while Kairi held his hand. "You can cry, Mike." She said, and it broke him down into tears, holding her lightly and crying into her shoulder. She smiled faintly as she looked at him.

As Aqua and Terra stepped up to the Altar, Mickey stepped up and cleared his throat. “We're gathered here today to join Aqua and Terra, two heroic Keyblade Masters, in a time of love and peace. If anyone would like to give them praise and wish them luck, please speak now or forever hold your piece.” He said with a smile. Things were running so smoothly, until...

"I now announce you husband and Wife. You may kiss t-" [ambience] A dark blast had caused the wall behind Mickey to explode. He jumped out of the way in safety before bringing his Keyblade out. Hooded figures alongside Ansem had walked in, a dark grin forming across his face. "Ansem?!" Mickey glared at him. "What do you want now?!"

"Relax, rat." Ansem forced him aside. "I want the Wielder." He pointed directly to Aqua as she had her Keyblade in hand alongside Terra. Mike moved them aside and glared at Ansem. "Aqua..."

"Yes, Mike?" She was worried about him.

"Get everybody out of here." He had his Keyblade in hand. All Aqua could do was lead everyone out, most of them looking back at Mike and Ansem, especially Kairi, who was worried. "I'm right here, Ansem."

Ansem just smirked evilly at the Wielder. “Well, you want to be the hero that ruins my plans just like Sora!” He smirked, the Soul-Eater staff forming into his hand, and the Guardian appearing right behind him. "I'll be happy to end you right here, Michael Jump-Man!"

[KH I - Forze del Male]

Suddenly, the two had clashed right at each other with all their might and flaming eyes locked into each other. The people had ran for their lives, Kairi stopping for a bit, only to be pulled away by Aqua. The two striked their weapons at each other with no signs of being tired whatsoever. 'This Wielder is as good as I thought he would be.' Ansem thought as he floated back, allowing the Guardian to do the rest.

It was now Mike Vs. Xehanort's Guardian. The Guardian charged right at him with Mike in a defensive stance. The Wielder had blocked, yet flown back into the railings, his Keyblade gipping onto the rails for dear life. 'Just take him out.' Ansem thought. Mike, on the other hand, had pulled himself back up.

“I'd expected that, Mike... You deal with him, in the mean time... I can toss Sora around like a little shadow!” Ansem turned to Sora, who was ready to fight him. They both ran up to each other and clashed weapons. Mike, on the other hand, had struck back at the guardian as he looked angry. In his mindset, this would probably have became the toughest battle he had fought in, but he knew he had his friend Sora at his side. 

Mike hitched a ride onto the Guardian, and with his might, he flew it over to punch Ansem. It managed to grab his attention, and he allowed the Guardian to disappear. 'That just leaves it two on one; Sora and I against Ansem!' the Otaku thought as he, alongside Sora, charged right at him and clashed weapons, both sides of the Soul-Eater staff hitting their weapons.

“Light brigning fools!” Ansem laughed, knocking them both back away from him. He removed his uniform and left himself up into the air. He looked at Mike before charging at what felt like the speed of light towards him. Mike went crashing through the ground alongside Ansem, trying to fight back. The battle had kept on waging until Ansem suddenly stopped.

[ambience]

"Give up?" Mike spitted out a loose tooth. His clothes were torn to pieces, and Ansem just stood up with a glare. "Mike..." Ansem started up. "You best stop while you can." He then disappeared. The Otaku turned to the group, who was all fine.

"We should just head home..." Sora sighed and headed straight for the Gummy Ship with his friends, except Mike, who stayed with Aqua and Terra.

[KH: II - Organization XIII]

Aqua looked at Mike, then Terra. "Mike, you really did show how strong you were. But Ansem was far too dangerous to tackle head on." This caused a sigh to escape Mike.

"I'm sorry, Aqua..." He looked down as he turned away. Terra stepped over to place his hand on Mike's shoulder. "I mean... I could've nearly got myself killed."

Terra just turned the Wielder around to him. "Mike, you did your best to combat him. But still, remember how he said you needed to stop while you can?"

"You're right. What could that mean?" Aqua stepped over, sensing something about Mike. "Mike, I need to see your Keyblade again." Mike hands her his Keyblade. "In fact... lift your shirt up." This made Mike confused, but he did so anyways. The Blue haired Master gasped as she saw the symbol on his chest. "Terra..."

"Mike... your chest." Terra said. Mike looked down, his eyes widening instantly. "There's something about you, Mike. Just... what could this mean?"

"Guys... am I a nobody?" Mike looked worried as he let his shirt back down. First his keyblade, now his chest?

"Mike... you might just be one." Aqua was scared now. "Yet there's no connection between you and the Organization." Terra added.

"You're right... I'll just have to tread carefully now." Mike nods as he stepped away. "Oh, and one more thing..."

"Yes Mike?" Terra said.

"You may kiss the bride." He grins as he watches Aqua hop up onto Terra and make out with him. While it was happily ever after for them, Mike's story was different. Just what was going on now? Was he really a Nobody?

To Be Continued~


End file.
